


Poke!

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Poke!

"Poke."

Severus grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head. 

"It's too early to be awake."

"Poke, poke."

He swatted at the finger prodding his side.

"If I had wanted a pet, I would have got a cat."

"Pooooooooooooke."

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, what do you want?" Severus threw the pillow on the floor and scowled at his entirely too cheerful partner. Why he had ever taken up with a morning person, he'd never know.

"I want you to _poke_ me." Harry winked and grinned.

Ah, that might be why. 

"I'll poke you, all right," Severus said, pulling Harry down on top of him. "And then I'm going back to sleep."


End file.
